Forbidden Love
by ariesgirl25
Summary: This fan fiction is about Jackerica finding there way back to each other and the obstacles they have to overcome.
1. Broken Dreams

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Outside the rain fell and the wind roared, but there was an eerie silence that everyone in the penthouse could feel. Erica was the first to wake. She was not sure what caused her uneasiness, but she knew that something was not right. She settled her small, but beautiful frame next to the fireplace where once her and Jackson lied. She tried to recall a time where she was safe in the arms of the man who always protected her. For a moment, her thoughts traveled back to where her and Jackson first made love in Paris. Through the fireplace you could see the reflection of Erica and the love that shone through from her heart. From thoughts of Paris to New York and than to Linden House, Erica recalled every moment of every day she spent laughing, crying and loving Jackson Montgomery. For a short moment, it was as if time was her friend and Jackson was right there with her.  
  
She felt a hand reach out for her, but was saddened when the hand was that of her daughter. The look of disappointment did not go unnoticed by Bianca who reached her arms out to comfort her mother. Neither of them knew what caused their uneasiness; at least if they did, not a word was spoken. The silence continued for what seemed an eternity until finally Bianca spoke, " Mom she said, I had a dream about Uncle Jack tonight. I am not sure what it all means, but I feel that he is in trouble. He needs you mom." Erica was shocked by her daughter's words and softly spoke. Honey she said, " I have always love Jackson, but he has chosen another path. Tomorrow he will marry someone else. ' Erica continued, ` I always believed that Jackson was my soul and I was his, but he has made it perfectly clear that he loves another'. As Erica spoke, tears fell gently down her cheek. Bianca began to cry as well. First she cried for her mother who was so lost without the love of her life, and than she cried for herself because she felt like she was losing her father all over again.  
  
It was not until this very moment that Bianca realized how deep her mother's love was for both her and Jackson. For years Erica was torn between the two, and no matter what path she chose, Erica lost something. Bianca felt a wave of guilt run through her body because she was responsible for keeping her mother away from the only man that she ever was able to love. She could not stop herself from crying! Erica held her daughter in her arms and gently caressed her cheek allowing her love to take away Bianca 's pain. Whatever Erica was to other people, know one could ever question her love for her daughter. For a moment, Erica forgot about her own despair!  
  
She held her daughter until finally Bianca sat up and face her mother. Bianca put her hands up to her mother's face and held her gently as if she thought Erica would break. Lovingly, Bianca spoke, " Mom, I know that you loved my father and for me you tried to be what we both wanted you to be. You tried to ignore your heart for so long, but it always over powered you. Now, we both know where you belong, with Uncle Jack. Erica tried to speak, but Bianca silenced her by placing her fingers over her mother's mouth. Bianca Continued, ` I know that Jackson says his heart is with someone else, but you can't let him go without fighting the `Erica Kane' fight. Mom, you always taught me that No obstacle is too great when love is the guide. Erica smiled a smile that told Bianca how proud her mother was of her and she hugged her daughter so tight that Bianca could not breath normally. She did not seem to mind her mother's closeness In fact, she returned the hug with as much strength and love as her mother was showing her.  
  
The silence began again, but this time neither felt threatened. The air seemed calmer now and where there was once sadness, a flicker of hope danced in their thoughts. The storm outside lost strength, as if signaling one battle was over and another one would begin. 


	2. Reflections of the Past

CHAPTER TWO  
  
As both Bianca and Erica gave into the darkness of the night, across down Jackson was battling his own demons. He was getting married tomorrow, but his thought seemed to bring him back to a time when he had imagined a life with Erica. He was happy, not the earth shattering kind of happiness, but a subtler more comfortable happiness. He was dating Veronica for over a year now and had purposed to her on their anniversary. It was not a magnificent event by any means, more of a low-keyed moment, which in some sense was a reflection of their relationship. Veronica was beautiful, but she was no match for Erica and everyone knew this especially Jackson's.  
  
As he lied in bed, desperately trying to rid his mind of thoughts of Erica, he found himself reminiscing about different moments in his life. He remembered the first time he got a glimpse of her and how he found himself weak in her presence. He could not help but remember Paris and New York and every moment that he was with her. Erica was larger than life and every moment spent with her was a moment to treasure. As he continued to reminisce about his life one thing remained constant. Every moment Jackson thought about rapped itself around the memory of Erica. For the first moment in long time, Jackson felt complete.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang of thunder erupted from the storm outside crashing against Jackson's thoughts and bringing him back to the reality of his surroundings. His eyes moved slowly around the room looking for something that brought familiarity and safety, but instead it only made him feel more alone. There was sadness in his heart that was only seen once before and only by Erica. He knew that is was not the storm, but his thought of Erica that was keeping him from sleep. He walked down the hallway to the living room in the hopes that a change of scenery would somehow change his thought pattern. As he sat in his office chair, trying to keep his mind off of Erica, his eyes caught a glimpse of a picture of Veronica. Her love for Jackson was undeniable and anyone that saw them together could not help but see how much she adored this man. On the outside, they were the perfect match. Those close to Jackson knew that he cared about Veronica, but that she was not the love of his life. They also knew that to tell him so would be a fatal error in their friendship, so they remained quiet. As Jackson continued to stare at the picture of Veronica, he found himself once again thinking of Erica. He sat back in his chair thinking about the moment outside Erica's penthouse when he was going to tell her that he was engaged. He remembers thinking about how long he had stood outside her door trying to find the strength to knock. It is hard to know how long Jackson might have stayed there, if Erica did not find him waiting outside her door, but one thing is for sure, know one could have prepared them for what was about to happen. 


	3. Hidden Desires

Chapter Three  
  
It had been a long time since Jackson had come to visit Erica socially, except when it involved Bianca. In the last several months they rarely spoke and often would avoid attending the same social functions. So to say that Erica was surprised by Jackson's unexpected visit was an understatement, but she kept her cool and never allowed him to see how excited she really was. As Jackson entered the penthouse, he could barely muster up a hello, but Erica was too busy with her own thoughts to notice Jack's broken state. The conversation started with Idol chitchat about Bianca and work, and than as the hours passed they were like two old friends that rediscovered each other. They both had forgotten how easy it was between them!  
  
As they laughed and enjoyed each other company, the old feelings did not take long to surface. For a moment, Jackson had forgotten why he came! He reached his hand up in an attempt to move a strand of Erica's hair out of her face, but instead he found himself with his lips on hers. Feeling overwhelmed by the depth of his emotions Jackson pulled back to catch is breath. I am sorry Erica, I should not have done that, he said, but Erica did not speak a word. The silence between them was deafening as each looked to the other for a sign of what to say next. The tension was thick and both knew that there was no denying what was happening, what had always happen when they were alone. Jackson began to speak, but Erica interrupted him. He thought that she would ask him to leave as she always did when things got too heated between them, but she did not. Instead, she looked at him with all the love that she was capable of having for one person and said `I love you Jackson'. His mouth touched hers, and gently he moved his tongue across her lips as if he was asking permission to enter her mouth. At first, he was playful, but as the kiss intensified so did his need to be apart of everything she was. There was a longing his touch that told her that it would not end here and she did not resist.  
  
They were still kissing when Jackson lifted Erica up his arms and carried her to the bedroom. As he opened the door with his shoulder, he never took his eyes off of Erica. His strong arms embraced her body as he carried her across the room and gently put her down in front of the bed. As he began to undress her, thoughts ran through his mind, but none were of Veronica. All he could think about was Erica and how much he loved her. As they both gave into the passion that consumed their bodies, they heard Bianca's voice from the other room. Out of what must have been pure panic, Erica jumped out of bed, and fell on the floor. Jackson began to laugh, but Erica was not amused as she tried to reach for something to put on. She frantically began throwing clothes at Jackson, signaling for him to hurry up, but  
  
Bianca was at the door before either of them had a chance to put one piece of clothing back on. They rapped the bed sheets around their bodies knowing that they could not hide what had happened.  
  
Erica was surprised that Bianca was not angry with her. However, it was not hard to tell that Bianca was not pleased with Jack's actions. She was screaming at Jackson with such venom that Erica just stood there paralyzed by the words falling off of her daughter's tongue. `How could you Uncle Jack, how could you do this to mom'. Erica tried to defend Jackson, but somehow her words were lost to Bianca. Bianca turned her angry towards her mother and screamed `JACKSON IS ENGAGED MOM. Erica's face that moments ago reflect the passion between her and Jack was now lifeless. She seemed as if she might faint which caused Jack to reach out to her, but she remained still. With outstretch hands, Jackson fingers gentle brushed against Erica's shoulders, but she did not respond to his touch. She walked passed both of them without uttering a word. They followed behind Erica, hoping she would give them some sign of what to do next, but she did not.  
  
She remained silent for hours never taking her eyes off the fireplace, until finally the flames went out. Her eyes moved towards Jackson and than back at the fireplace as if she was trying to make some kind of connection. Her gesture did not go unnoticed by Jack who held his hand over his chest in the hopes of protecting his heart from the dagger of her implication. Jackson's pain was evident as he struggled to sit down next to Erica. He turned to face her, not sure what to say, but knowing that he could not let this nightmare continue He softly said to her "I am sorry honey, I did not mean for any of this to happen. I know that I should have told you the truth and I came here to do just that, but being with you reminded me of how great we are together. What happened here today was not about two friends finding there way back, but about two lovers who had finally given in to their desire and realized that they belong together". Jackson looked at Erica trying to see the love which hours ago was dancing in her eyes, but it was not there. Instead, she seemed empty! At first Jackson got up to leave, but something stopped him. Instead of turning away from Erica, Jackson knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in his and softly said ` YOU ARE MY HEART AND I AM YOURS''. He kissed her on the cheek and said `I love you Erica and I always will, but today I realize that there will always be obstacles in our way". With that, Jackson got up and walked out the door.  
  
The look of disappointment on Erica's face will remain with Jackson as a constant reminder of how painful true love can be. How could I loose the love of my life. As the thunder struck loud and hard against the window, Jackson was once again bolted back to reality. What am I doing, he asked himself (still focused on the picture of Veronica on his desk) WHAT AM I DOING? 


	4. The confession

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Suddenly Jackson was standing upright out of pure instinct as he heard a man's voice yell out to him from behind. As the two men stood face to face ready for battle, Jackson screamed, `WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TAD, GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK'. Tad was laughing so much over Jackson reaction that he could not manage to get one word out. After several minutes, he regained his composer and said `I came to see how your last night of freedom is going'. Jackson glanced first at Tad and than out the window and back at Tad again. Although he did not say a word, it was not hard for Tad to see that Jackson was having seconds thoughts. ` What's wrong my friend, you look like you are getting ready for a funeral instead of getting married'.  
  
Jackson's tone was very loud and angered as he began to tell Tad his thoughts. `I AM A JERK! I AM THE BIGGEST KIND OF JERK! I am so in love with Erica that I cannot breath in her presence, but tomorrow I am supposed to marry Veronica. Tad did not want to interrupt Jackson, so he sat on the arm of the chair that Jackson was previously sitting in and went into listening mode only. As Jackson continued, his voice softened, as it often did when he spoke of Erica. `I thought I was over her Tad, but I should have realized that I could know more get over her than I could live without air, and now she hates me! It is all such a mess Tad and this time I lost her forever'.  
  
There was a brief silence between the two friends until Tad realized that maybe this was his time to speak. Tad was always great at leading Jackson in the right direction and he hoped that tonight would be no different. Well let's see my friend, this is quite the mess you have gotten yourself into! Although Tad was only joking, Jackson was in no mood for his humor and shot him stuck a look that told him so. Seriously though Tad said, as if trying to redeem himself, I can see that you that you have a problem here and I am glad to help.  
  
Let's start with Veronica Tad said, `I know that you care about her Jackson and it is more than evident that she loves you, but it would be unfair to marry her when you heart and soul belong to someone else'. The words echoed in Jack's ears so loud that he began to rub his forehead in pain. Over and over again, his mind repeated Tad's words `you don't love her, NOT LIKE YOU DO ERICA. Jack glanced back at Tad who was still talking. He tried to redirect his attention back to their conversation, but he was having a hard time thinking of anything other than  
  
Erica. I know that you don't want to hurt her, but you would be hurting her more if you married her when your thoughts are of another woman. Jack was drifting in an out of the conversation, but he returned in time to hear Tad say `every time you go to make love to Veronica you will think of Erica'. Jackson silently nodded in agreement and allowed Tad to continue. `As far as Erica goes Jackson, she loves you more than you could possibly know. Sure she is hurt over what happened in the penthouse, but she is more upset over the possibility of loosing you forever'. Tad stopped speaking for a moment and glanced back over his shoulder to where Jackson was now standing. To his surprise, Jackson's eyes were filled up with tears. Tad already knew how deep Jack and Erica's love was rooted, but this moment confirmed it for both of them.  
  
For the first time, Tad was at a loss, as he watched is best friend break down. It was not that long ago that Tad lost his wife, so he felt Jackson's pain. Jack's heart came pouring out as he said `you could never lose me Erica, you will always have my heart'. With that Tad put his hand on his friend shoulder, not as means to relieve his pain, but to let him know that he was not alone.  
  
It was clear to both men where this conversation was going, but it was not until Jack spoke the words that the reality of the situation came to light. I cannot marry her, Jack said, I just can't go through with the wedding. His words crashed down on his mind destroying any possibilities between him and Veronica, but freeing his soul to love Erica again. There was an odd sense of relief at finally being able to admit his true desires, but he could not help but feel bad for Veronica.  
  
It was hard to know what doors would open for Jackson and Erica, but one thing was for sure that he would not be getting married, at least to Veronica anyway. His final words filled the air as he screamed, `GOD HELP ME TAD, BUT I LOVE HER. I LOVE YOU ERICA KANE, I LOVE YOU. Caught up in the moment of Jackson's revelation, neither man noticed that Veronica was standing in the doorway and had heard every single word of Jackson's confession. 


	5. Love & Hate

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
As Jackson's spoke, his voice was soft, but emotional and every word reflected his soul. `I love you Erica he chanted, as if trying to will Erica to see his heart. I need you to know that my heart has always had your inscription on it. You and I are written in the stars'.  
  
Tad looked on, as his friend let go of all the emotions that where festering inside of him. He was not sure what to say, or if he could say anything at all, so he quietly sat back down as not to disturb Jackson's thoughts. This was a moment of truth not just for Jackson, but for Tad as well. He had always known that Erica was the love of Jack's life, but now in a moment of reflection, he knew why. Everything that Jack was and ever would be was connected to Erica. With her, he was the kind of person that he wanted to be, and without her, he was dead inside. Jackson's words began to loose strength as the reality of the situation found it way to his heart. His hopeless expression and empty heart brought Jackson to his knees and he said `I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU ERICA'!  
  
For a moment Veronica was paralyzed by Jackson's' words, but she managed to find the strength to exit without leaving behind any trace of her presence. The elevator ride seemed to go on forever. It stopped at every floor; people got on and off, but Veronica did not seem to notice. She just kept staring at the numbers on the elevator panel as if doing a silent countdown. The numbers went from 5, 4, 3, 2 1, and than finally she hit the bottom. There was a sudden jolt, which left her weak. She was not sure what was the real cause of her uneasiness, but she knew that she felt sick. By the time she reached her vehicle, she had more resolve about her. Her thoughts were know longer about how she would go on without Jackson, but how she could win him back.  
  
She reached for her cell phone and quickly dialed for help! From the conversation she seemed well acquainted with the person on the other line, but what the connection between the two was not yet discovered. Yes I know its late she said, but I need your help. I have a problem and I need you to take care of it for me, our futures depend on it, she said. From the tone of Veronica voice it was clear that she was met with some resistance! Don't make me force you to go along with this, she said. I would hate to ruin your life, but I will if necessary! So we agree than, you know what I need you to do!  
  
The fear was gone and Jackson felt more at peace that he finally could admit his feelings for Erica. He had tried to hide them for so long that he had almost convinced himself that they did not exist. Everything about Erica consumed his mind, heart and soul. For a moment he wondered if he would ever have faced his true feelings for Erica had it not been for that kiss that he gave her in a moment of passion but his soul told him that it was inevitable. His silent longing for her was interrupted by Tad who found himself asking the unspoken question that was on both their minds. What now, Tad said, what are you going to do? The hour was late and both men knew that nothing would be resolved tonight, but tomorrow, YES tomorrow would rewrite history the way it was meant to be.  
  
Sleep did not come quickly for Jackson as he struggled with how he would tell Veronica the truth about his unconscious deception. He did not mean to hurt her, he thought, but somehow he knew that would be no conciliation. As the hours passed, Jackson finally gave into the night and with it thoughts of Erica consumed his dreams. On the outside, everything seemed Calm. The storm that hours ago was fast and furious seemed to dissipate, taking with it any feelings of uneasiness that Jackson felt. His body and mind were one as his dreams allowed him to touch Erica again. He did not try to wake himself as he often did when he thought of her. His longing for Erica brought him back to the night at her penthouse. The feel of her skin against his made him skiver as he began to undress her. Her tongue traveled down his body and back again touching every part of Jackson that she knew would drive him wild. He could not resist her! Her smell, her touch, everything about her, made Jackson weak. In his dreams, he was able to rewrite history and for a moment Erica was his again.  
  
As Jackson's mind continued to replay his dream over and over again, Veronica was busy insuring her own dreams came true. I will not loose him she said, not even to Erica Kane! 


	6. Missing in Action

CHAPTER SIX  
  
As the morning light shone through the balcony, there was no trace of the previous night's storm. Bianca was asleep in her bedroom dreaming of the days when they were all one big happy family. She was desperately trying to hold on to her dreams, but the sunlight was shining in her window keeping her from sleep. She got up from her bed and headed to her mother's room to see how she slept. She knew that today was going to be difficult for all them, but especially Erica. She called out to her from behind the door, but there was no response. Quietly she entered Erica's room, hoping not to wake her, but to her surprise Erica's bed had not been slept in. Normally this would not alarmed Bianca, but given Erica's recent emotional state and that Jackson's was getting married today, Bianca was very much concerned about her mother's whereabouts. Wherever Erica was, Bianca was certain that she should not be alone.  
  
It was not until Myrtle called that Bianca even noticed the letter her mother left for her earlier that morning. Myrtle was still speaking when Bianca reached for the letter and began to open it. Although Bianca tried to seem interested in Myrtle's conversation her thoughts were too focused on her mother to offer any feedback. She began drifting in an out of the conversation with no concept of the discussion at hand. Her thoughts were all over the place and it did not go unnoticed by Myrtle. Myrtle was a kind soul who always supported Bianca and knew enough not to pry, but it was not hard to tell that something was upsetting her. Myrtle always watched over her and Erica since Mona died and in that time she had learned enough about both of them to know that whatever was on Bianca's mind she would not be privy to it today. The unspoken word between the two told each of them that they would always be there to support each other. When Bianca finished her conversation with Myrtle, she placed her self on the sofa, and began reading her mother's letter.  
  
Sweetheart, you are so much wiser and Bravo than I. I have lived my life always being afraid of who I am. Each day you inspire me and make me believe that dreams really do come true. Last night I almost gave up on my dreams, but you made me see that I can make it happen. I know it is late, but I could not wait until morning to see Jackson and tell him how I feel. I know that I am taking a chance that he may reject me, but you have taught me that I just can't give up without fighting for him and that is just what I am going to do. Thank you honey for being there for me last night. I love you with all my heart. Mom  
  
As Bianca wiped the tears from her eyes, she said I love you too mom!  
  
Several hours had passed and Bianca debated whether or not to call Uncle Jack. What if I am disturbing them she thought! Well I will just give them a quick call and see if everything is ok. The phone rang several times and Bianca was taking this as a good sign that they were going to be family again. After about five rings, she was ready to hang up when she heard a husky male voice on the other end of the phone. Uncle Jack she said "I hope I did not wake you up, but I was wondering if I could speak with mom for a moment". Jackson was a taken off guard by Bianca's word and took a moment to compose himself before he said, "honey I am not really sure why you would think your mother was here, but I have not seen her since that day at the penthouse'. Oh Bianca replied, I must have misunderstood her, I thought that she said she was going to see you. Well anyway Uncle Jack got a run. See you at the wedding! Jackson was still speaking when Bianca hung up the phone. He was trying to tell her that he could not go through with the wedding, but his words were matched with the deafening sound of Bianca slamming the receiver down in his ear. Where are you mom, if you are not with Uncle Jack, than WHERE ARE YOU!  
  
The earlier morning passed and afternoon came and still NO sign of Erica. Bianca went through several stages of worry until finally she decided that something was wrong. " Hi Uncle Jack, it's Bianca. Yes I know I was abrupt earlier! No, I'm not upset with you. Well actually I really need to talk to you about mom...Really, does mom know? Yes Uncle Jack that is why I am calling, I think something terrible has happened to mom. She left early this morning to talk to you, and I have not heard a word from her." Jackson tried to sound reassuring, but he was alarmed. It was not like Erica to take off without checking in with Bianca throughout the day. I am on my way Honey!  
  
As Jack went to leave, Veronica met him at the doorway. Hello there handsome, she said, I know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but I just had to see you. Very soon I will be Mrs. Jackson Montgomery! He knew that this was something he should take care of, but he was too concerned for Erica to deal with the wedding right now. Veronica he said, I don't mean to be rude, but something major has come up and I need to go to Bianca. Veronica glanced away for a moment and than stared at Jackson with a questioning expression. He knew he should offer some explanation, but when he opened his mouth nothing would come out. For several minutes Jack stood there searching his mind for something to say, but the only thing he could managed was `I am sorry Veronica, I want you to know that I am truly sorry. And than he turned and walked out the door.  
  
As the sound of the door closed in front of her, Veronica lashed out and said oh you will be sorry Mr. Montgomery, there is no doubt that YOU WILL BE SORRY! 


	7. The Hunt

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Jackson barely managed to knock when Bianca opened the door. I am really worried Uncle Jack, it is not like mom to just take off like this, Bianca said. Jackson was reassuring, but he knew that Bianca was right. They sat down side by side on the sofa, hoping that their closeness would bring Erica back, but knowing that there was no logical explanation for her sudden disappearance. Jackson suggested that they exam everything that they knew. Bianca began to tell Jackson the tale of how earlier this morning Erica had professed her love to him. She told him how lost her mother was and how she could not bare to see him marry Veronica. Last night she seemed hopeless, Uncle Jack Bianca said, but earlier this morning I found a letter that suggested quick the opposite. She loves you Uncle Jack she really loves you! Jackson could not help but feel alive by Bianca's words and said `well we better find her than so that I can tell her that I feel the same way'.  
  
They called every person from Opal to Val, anyone that could possibly have any connection to Erica, but know one had heard from her. Their concern quickly turned to panic and it became clear that she was not coming home anytime soon. The weight of his pain pressed heavy on Jackson's heart as he pleaded with God to bring Erica home safely to them. His soul longed for her as it often did, but this time he was not afraid of his heart. His mind traveled across time, and he was with Erica again. He reached out his arms to her, feeling her soft skin against him, remembering every part of her body, but when he reached up to kiss her, she was not there. It was all just a dream! Bianca's voice brought him back to reality as her heart let go of the pain she was feeling deep in her soul. He rapped his arms around her hoping to comfort her and him self at the same time but somehow neither one felt any better. Jackson knew that he had to take it a step further, but he did not want to alarm Bianca.  
  
Although Erica was not gone long enough to file a Police report, Jackson knew that his friend and co-worker Chief Anna Devane would assist him an unofficial capacity. Anna tried to sound positive, but she was all too familiar with the sad reality of these kinds of cases. Anna knew that nine times out of ten the person was never found or worse, KILLED! The best that they could hope for was that Erica left town and did not want to be found. If this possibility was true, she was certainly succeeding!  
  
The last time anyone seen her, she was at home with Bianca. At approximately 1 or 2 am she left the penthouse with the intentions of going to Jackson's, but never arrived. Although know one wanted to say, there seemed only two possibilities for Erica's disappearance. One of course was that she left Pine Valley on her accord to avoid seeing the man she loves marry another woman. This was the answer everyone wanted to hear, but knew that the facts would not equal this suggestion. Anyone, who knew Erica, knew that she would never leave Pine Valley without getting in contact with Bianca. And than there was the letter...In her letter, she suggested that she was going to convince Jackson to give them another try, but know one recalled seeing Erica any where near Jackson's apartment that night. If she did not go to Jackson, than where did she go and where was she now! The more they tried to come up with explanations the more the reality of Erica's disappearance came to light. It was obvious to everyone including Bianca that Erica's disappearance was anything but by her own accord.  
  
Veronica waited at the church hoping that Jackson would show up, but he never did. The guest came and went, but still no sign of Jackson. It was not until Tad arrived at Erica's that Jack even gave any thought to his wedding. I keep making this situation worse, don't I Tad, Jackson said. He arrived at the church and Veronica was still there in her wedding dress. I guess that is what you meant when you said you were sorry, Veronica said. Jackson began to speak, but Veronica stopped him. Please don't say anything Jack; I can't hear what you have to say right now. Jackson reached up and wiped the tears from her face and said ` a long time ago I gave my heart away, and I never really got it back. As much as I have tried, and I have tried, Veronica I just can't get Erica out of my soul'.  
  
Jackson got up to leave when Veronica stopped him in his tracks. If you never met Erica, would we have had a chance, she asked. From the look on Jackson's face it was clear to Veronica that this was a question he could offer no answer. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before leaving out the back exit. As soon as he was out the church doors, he called Bianca to see if she had heard anything. As he was talking to Bianca on the cell phone, Anna came up from behind him. The look on her face told him that this was anything, but social. I have some information Jack, but it is not good! 


	8. The Discovery

Chapter Eight  
  
Jackson stood there looking at Anna hoping that her words were not real, but he knew in his heart something dreadful had happened. Jackson I'm sorry Anna said I know that this is hard to believe, but it was Erica's car that we pulled out of the river. The pieces were all starting to come together, but what it revealed seemed too painful for Jackson to understand. As Anna's words hit Jackson's heart he fell back against the car. He placed one hand on the roof to stop his fall and the other on his stomach to let Anna know that he got her message. She was still speaking when Jackson got in the car and signaled for her to do the same. I know that you don't want to hear this Jack, she said, but it all seems to fall in place with Erica's disappearance. He glanced at Anna and than back at the road as she continued to speak, but this time her words passed through him.  
  
The road was windy and in some sense reflected their journey together, but this was not a road he wanted to travel with Erica. It was hard to believe that this was real and for a moment Jackson slipped in to a trance allowing the thoughts of Erica to comfort him. In her arms he was safe from whatever monsters dared to come between them. Jackson began to laugh but not the kind of laughter that suggested happiness, but a bitter kind that tore deep into this soul. It is ironic Jack said, `there were days that I could not recall the smell of her perfume, but now I remember everything about her. There were times I could not live with her and now I don't know how to go on without her'. His mind had recorded so many memories that they had shared together and in one flash every memory they had created together came crashing down in Jackson's thoughts. He put his head down in his hands and began to cry! Please Anna Jackson said, "please help me find her, she is out their all alone waiting for me to bring her home". There was such sadness in Jack's tone that brought tears to Anna's eyes and she knew that there was nothing that would comfort him.  
  
The drive seemed long as the two friends sat silently reflecting on the moment. Each had their own thoughts racing through their mind, but they both shared the vision of Erica's petite frame lying lifeless in the water. The closer they got to the site, the more they tried to convince themselves that she was still alive. It was true that there was no love loss between the two women but they shared a common thread. Jackson thought that Erica was larger than life and whatever Erica was outside, inside you loved this man and that was enough for Anna. I did not come this far to loose her now Jackson screamed. Now, he said, "I want you to find out everything you can about why Erica's car was in that water and you will not stop until we find the answers". The conviction in Jack's voice told Anna that she could not win in this situation, but they both knew in their heart that if Erica was in this car when it went over the bridge, there was no way she would have survived.  
  
Jackson and Anna headed for the bridge where this nightmare all began. When they arrived on the scene, Derek and the other detectives were already examining the car for evidence. Evidence of what, they were not sure, but they hope that they could find something that would tell them that Erica was still alive.  
  
There is no way to sum up the look on Jackson face when he stood next to Erica's car, but it clear that he loved this woman. As he stood in disbelief, feeling a little lost in his own investigation, one of the detectives approached him and Anna. I found something Mr. Montgomery, as the man placed a gold diamond earring in Jackson's hand. Do you recognize it, the detective said. A tear fell down Jackson face as he realize that it was the earring that he gave her many years ago when he first told her he loved her. He turned away from everyone, still clinging to the earring as if it would some how connect him to her. He took a deep breath and softly said, it is hers; this belongs to Erica!  
  
There was something surreal about this moment and everyone could feel it. Erica Kane could never be gone; it just did not seem possible! 


	9. The Breakdown

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Jackson put his hand on the penthouse door trying to find the strength to knock, but instead the sadness of the day took over him as he fell to the floor with thump. The noise outside the door startled Bianca and Opal as they ran to find out what had happen. Bianca opened the door hoping to see her mother, but instead saw Jack lying on the floor. Uncle Jack she screamed, Uncle Jack can you hear me, but Jackson did not move.  
  
Several minutes had passed before the ambulance arrived and brought Jackson to the hospital. When they arrived Joe and the rest of his team began working on him and it seemed for a moment that Erica was no longer the focus. In a short time all of Jack's friends and family were at his side, and they were hammering the doctors for answers. Answers to question that they had not answers for! There did not seem to be any real physical explanation for Jackson's state but he did not show any signs of recovering. I don't get it Tad, his father said, in all my years I have never seen a perfectly healthy man, lye lifeless. It is if Jack has lost the will to live! Tad took a deep breath as he turned away from his father and looked back at Jack and said, ` I know what the problem is dad, but I don't know if I have the answer'.  
  
The news of Erica's accident did not take long to spread through Pine Valley and across the world as every news station covered the accident. Most of the stations were already reporting her death and others were not hopefully that she was alive. It seemed everyone in Pine Valley knew about Erica's accident, except for Bianca who remained vigilant by Jack's side. We need to tell her Opal said to Kendall and Myrtle; we need to tell her before she hears this from someone else. Kendall and Bianca become closer over the years especially since Erica had lovingly accepted Kendall as her daughter. Kendall had proven herself a worthy sister as well. It was hard to believe they were able to put the past behind them, but anyone who had seen the three together would have never known the obstacles they had to overcome. It was clear to everyone that Kendall was the right person to tell Bianca the news of her mother!  
  
Kendall opened the door to Jack's room and slowly walked over to where Bianca was sitting. She reached her arms out and hugged Bianca from behind. Instinctively Bianca grabbed her arms and pulled her tight believing that it was her mother's arms she was holding, but began to cry when she realized that it was Kendall. The two girls now stood face to face with so much pain buried in their souls. Kendall reached down to wipe the tears off of her sister's face and said, `sweetheart, I need to talk to you for a moment'. Although the tone in Kendall's voice was soft and loving, Bianca knew that she meant business. As they walked through the hallway people stopped to look at the two girls, but no one said a word.  
  
When they reached the Chapel, Bianca reached over to Kendall's arm and stopped her in her path. They looked at each both knowing the other's pain, but they could not speak of it. They sat in different areas of the chapel and remained in silence for such a long time, each praying to God in their own way. Bianca turned to face Kendall who had tears falling down her cheek and said, `our mother is still alive Kendall, I feel it in my soul'. Kendall looked at her hoping that Bianca knew something that she did not and said, `I want to believe that Bianca, but the accident and....all the reports are saying that she would not have survived'.  
  
As Kendall continued to tell Bianca the news reports and what had been uncovered about the accident, Bianca turned away from her sister. It was clear she did not want to hear any such talk from Kendall or anyone else for that matter. Kendall walk over to her sister and gently rubbed her cheek much like Erica would do when she was trying to comfort her daughters, `I know Bianca, I can't get my head around all of this either'. Once Kendall left, Bianca was alone to reflect on her life and the love that kept her strong, her mother! She searched every part of her body trying to find the answers, but there were none. Nothing made sense, not her mother's accident and not Uncle Jack. This is just like you mom, Bianca said half-heartedly. "I finally have a chance for the two people I love most in the world to find their way back to each other and you go and pull a stunt like this". Bianca knew this was not her mothers doing, but in some sense it brought her comfort to make light of the situation.  
  
A serious expression came across her face as the reality of the situation began to hit home. Her eyes searched the room, but her soul was searching for a way to reach her mother to tell her that she would not give up on her. She bent her head back so that she was now looking directly up at the ceiling and spoke in a tone that I had only heard once before when she announce that she was gay. There was such a conviction in her voice that anyone who was listening would have sworn she had the inside track. "We are going to find you mom, we will never give up on you. BUT now I need to bring your heart back to you......".  
  
Jackson was slipping deeper and deeper into a coma and the doctors were helpless. They were trying to limit visitors to family members only, but when Veronica came to visit, Joe thought it would be ok to bend the rules for her. Veronica entered Jackson's room and sat in the seat that Bianca had positioned next to Jack's bed. He seemed so weak and lost now, not like the Jack that hours ago had called off their wedding. God Jack she said, `I did not mean for you to get hurt, I just wanted to spend my life with you'. I did not know that my actions would lead to this.....but you have to understand I could not let Erica take you away from me. I had to do it Jack, I had to...Veronica stopped when she heard a voice call out from behind her, what exactly did you have to do! 


	10. The Escape

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Veronica was frozen as she searched her mind to find an answer, but her mind went blank. Maybe you need me to rephrase the question Greenlee said as she stood in the doorway of Jack's room. What is it that you did to Erica that you feel you need to apologize to for. Veronica was scrabbling for something to say, but she knew that it would be hard to explain. Oh ah, I was just saying to Jack that I was sorry that I was so angry with him when he left me at the altar, Veronica said.  
  
Perhaps if she was explaining herself to anyone other than Greenlee her response might have sufficed, but Greenlee was not someone that you could fool easily. She was the master at thinking on her feet and she could smell a con a mile a way. Why don't you tell me the real reason you are standing over my father's bed like you are holding a smoking gun, Greenlee said in a tone that told Veronica she was in no mood for games. I did tell you, Veronica shot back at her, I told you that I was upset because Jackson left me for Erica and I was so angry with him. She look at Greenlee trying to find some sign that she was buying her explanation, but whatever Greenlee was thinking it was obvious that she did not want to share it with her.  
  
A faint noise came from Jackson direction as both women turned to face him. Erica, Erica, Jackson said in a soft voice, I love you babe! DAD Greenlee said as the tear fell down her cheeks and dropped on her father's face, YOU....she could hardly speak as the emotions of the day catch up with her. She ran into the hallway yelling to anyone that would listen...HE'S AWAKE, HE'S AWAKE!  
  
Veronica was concerned for Jack there was not question about it, but if she stayed she would be forced to answer questions that she had not answers for. She slipped passed them in the hallway and headed to the elevator without anyone noticing her disappearing act.  
  
It seemed for a moment that everything was chaotic as the doctors ran from every direction into Jackson's room. Dr Joe was the first on the scene as he examined him for any signs of distress, but all seemed normal. Jack he said, how are you feeling? The only words that Jackson could manage to say was Erica, where is Erica? His eyes searched the room hoping that someone had the answer he was looking for, but no one said a word. Bianca, COME HERE he said! She walked passed Dr Joe and Greenlee who were standing in front of Jack's bed and sat in the seat that she had grown accustom to since Jackson was first brought in. Bianca, sweetheart, please tell me that your mother is out there in the hallway, just waiting to make her grand entrance, Jack said. Bianca was silent trying to come up the right thing to say to bring comfort to him, but Uncle Jack was all she could manage to say before she broke down in tears.  
  
Greenlee placed one hand on Bianca's shoulder and reached over and took Kendall's hand with the other. Although it was true that Greenlee and Erica were not close by any means at least that is how they played it, but deep inside these women shared a mutual respect that match no other. To think of any harm coming to Erica, brought such sadness to Greenlee's heart; a fact that she could no longer hide as she too began to cry.  
  
The accident, her earring, she was coming to see me, I love you Erica, Jackson rambled on in no clear direction as the heart monitor went off the normal level. Calm down, Jack calm down, Joe said, you wouldn't do Erica any good like this. There was something real in Joe's statement that seemed to bring Jackson back as the machines seemed to slow down and his heart rate came back to normal. Everyone clear out and give Jack a chance to rest, Joe said to a very angry group. Jack looked over to all the loving faces looking back at him and nodded his head to let them know that was just what he needed right now. As soon as everyone was gone, Jack jumped out of bed and into his street close. He looked around the corner of his door to see if any one would notice him but they were facing the other direction. Sorry guys, but I have to go find my other half he chanted as he headed for the elevator.  
  
The ride down seemed longer than usually for him as he pleaded with the elevator to move faster. Finally he reached the bottom and waited for the doors to open, but they did not..Come on he shouted, as he banged his fist on the doors, don't do this to me now...NOT NOW! 


	11. The Unexpected

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Jackson was banging on the elevator with all his might and he almost punched Derek in the face when the doors finally opened. What are you doing out bed Anna said in a tone that expressed her displeasure. Jack looked at her or through her, it was hard to tell, but she was sure that no amount of talking was going to change his mind. Well if you are going to play undercover cop, that you might as well help us out, Derek pounced back at him. There is nothing in this world that is going to stop me from bringing Erica home where she belongs, he said in a confident voice, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE!  
  
As they headed to the Police Station Anna could see how this was tearing Jack apart and she was actually touched by his loyalty for this woman. Anna and Jack were friends for a while at least since she came to Pine Valley. She had always known that Jack loved Erica, but in this moment she could see that Erica was his reason to wake up in the morning. She reached over to Jack and squeezed his hand so tight that it startled him. When their eyes met, Anna smiled and said, we are going to find her Jack, I promise you that I will not stop looking for her. Jackson was moved by his friend's sincerity and her words seemed to wash away any fear that was building up his soul that Erica might be dead.  
  
They were sitting in Anna's office as the reports starting coming in from everyone. It seemed that Anna had put much of her force on Erica's disappearance and it was starting to pay off. Officer Norton was the first to report his findings as he explained to them what he had uncovered. Well it seems that Miss Kane had indeed arrived at your apartment the night of her accident, the officer said. Anna looked at Jack and than at Derrick hardly believing what she had just heard. That is impossible Officer Norton, Anna said, Miss Kane's car went off the road on the way to Jack's! She stopped for a moment wondering if she meant that as a statement or a question.  
  
No disrespect Chief the officer said, but I have a eyewitness who places Miss Kane outside of Mr. Montgomery's apartment at approximately 2 am the morning of the crash. Jack's heart sank as he tried to figure out the time line between the time she left her penthouse and coming to his apartment. Thoughts rain through his mind as he tried to put the pieces together, but nothing seemed to make sense. If she arrived at my apartment at 2 am, than why didn't Tad see her when he was leaving and better yet, why did she not come up, Jack said, but it was obvious that no one in the room had the answers to his questions.  
  
He sat in the chair and placed his hand on his head and rubbed in back and forth as he always did when he was upset and he let go a sigh that caused them all to look at him in concern. A few moments had past, as everyone looked around at each other with no idea what to say next. Finally the silence was broken by officer Norton who said, I don't have the answer your looking for Mr. Montgomery but maybe the lady that Erica was talking to outside of your apartment that night, might. WHAT LADY, Jackson yelled out, WHAT LADY!  
  
It was not hard to tell that Jackson meant business as he practically forced Officer Norton against the wall and stood in his face. Wow, back off Mr. Montgomery, I am one of the good guys remember, the officer said. Anna and Derek each took one of Jack's arms and moved him away from the officer and stood between the two men. Jack rolled his head back and forth as he realized that his emotions were getting the better of him. He gave the officer a look that told him that he went over a line that he did not mean to cross. A glance between the two men told the story and all seemed back to normal. Have a seat everyone the officer said and I will tell you what I know. 


	12. The Witness

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
It seems that Miss Kane was speaking with a tall Blonde woman approximately mid to late thirties, Officer Norton said. And from what our eyewitness could recall the two women seemed well acquainted. The Officer looked at his notes again to make sure he did not get the information wrong, and he said, yes well acquainted. He motioned to his partner to bring the witness in so that Anna, Derrick and Jack could speak with her. Jack smiled for the first time in days feeling that he really had a lead on what happened to Erica. Mrs.Crowell was an older lady who lived by herself in the apartment building that Jack lived in and she pretty much made it her business to know what was going on. When her husband died last year she felt alone, but her and Jack became fast friends and she thought of him like a son. She always felt safe with him living in the building and he made a point to check on her every couple of days to make sure she was ok.  
  
She came around the corner and into the office and sat in the seat across from Jack so that they were now looking eye to eye. Hello Mrs. Crowell, Jack said, it seems that you have some information that could find Miss Kane. She took his hand and said in a matter of fact tone, she lets me call her Erica. They were all surprised that these two women had even meant, and Jack smiled at the possibility. How well did you know Erica, Jack said in a loving tone that made her feel comfortable. She began by recounting every moment that her and Erica had spent together, from the times that Erica would come over for dinner, to Tuesday night cards. Jackson was smiling inside as he thought about how much he knew about Erica and how there was so much to learn. She is quit a remarkable lady, Mrs. Crowell beamed with pride as if Erica was her own child. And she loves you Jack, she really loves you.  
  
Her statement hit Jackson hard as he once again thought about Erica. His eyes begin to fill up with tears and his heart was heavy. Every one was focused on Jack as he held his chest in pain. They all knew what was breaking down his spirit but they did not know how to help. Mrs. Crowell was the first to react as she put a loving hand on his back and said we will find her Jack, I feel she is waiting for us to find her! Jackson reached down to touch her hand that was still placed on his back and brought it to his mouth and gently kissed it, much like a child would their mother.  
  
It took several minutes for Jackson to compose himself and get back on track, but he knew that he had to stay focused if he was ever going to find Erica. Anna was the first to speak hoping that she could shed some light on this tragedy. Mrs. Crowell can you tell me who the woman Erica was talking to in the Parking lot that night, she paused a moment before speaking again, I know that you might not think it may mean anything, but it could be the difference between finding her or not. Mrs. Crowell looked at Anna and back at Jack as she began to recall the events of that night. Well she said, it was late and I could not sleep because it was hot outside, so I went to open the window and heard this woman in the parking lot crying. I called out to the lady, but she did not respond...and than Miss Kane came tearing around the corner and stopped where this lady was standing. From the way that Erica greeted her she seemed to know her, but I could hear in Erica's tone that it was not someone that she was overly fond of.  
  
She stopped for a moment to catch her breath as Anna placed a glass of water in front of her. She brought the glass up to her mouth, and drank it nervously. Anna nodded her head to let her know that it was ok to continue, but she paused for another moment hoping not to say anymore. It's Ok Mrs. Crowell whatever it is, it will help Erica, Jack said. She put the glass down on the table and began to twirl her wedding band nervously with her fingers. "At first I was not sure what was going on as the two women where tossing insults back and forth at each other, and than she turned around and it all seemed clearer". Who turned around Anna said, a little confused by the woman's statement. Well she said I did know why anyone would be so angry with Erica, but it did not take me long to figure out that they were fighting about you. Jack looked at her a little bewildered about her statement, what do you mean fighting about me, I don't understand. I didn't either Mrs. Crowell said but when the woman turned away from Erica and faced my window, I certainly understood than.  
  
Jack and Anna looked at each other with the same confused expression because neither knew what the connection was between him and these women. There was no question in anyone's mind how Erica fit into this picture but what still remained unanswered was the identity of this mysterious woman and more importantly why would Erica be fighting with her about Jack. His mind was racing as he tried to put the pieces together, but each piece seemed to bring him further away from finding Erica. The more they searched for answers the more questions they had. Jack moved his head forward and brought his eyes together as he often does when he is not sure where something is going. She had sensed his confusion and leaned forward and said in a whispering voice, the woman, the woman was Veronica.  
  
Veronica, NO, She would have told me that she was talking to Erica, Jack said. It was hard to tell if he was trying to convince himself or everyone in the room, but either way it was not working. Are you sure Mrs. Crowell, Jack pleaded with her. She looked at him trying to come up with another answer, but he could sense that she had no doubts. He turned away from everyone so that he was now facing the window. Lost deep in thought Jackson searched his heart for answers, but the more he searched the more confused he became. Well bring her in Jack said, lets find out what she was talking to Erica about and why she did not seem to think that would have been an important thing to tell me. He slammed his fist so hard against the wall that one of Anna's diplomas came crashing to the floor. Damn you Veronica, Damn you! 


	13. A Stranger To The Rescue

CHAPTER 13  
  
A STRANGER TO THE RESCUE  
  
Her eyes opened slowly trying to take in her surroundings but she did not recognize one single thing that she looked at. This place, this bed, nothing about this seemed familiar. The door opened slowly as a tall dark hair man entered the room. How are you feeling, he said in a soft voice. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes that seemed lost in this moment, "DO I KNOW YOU", she said. He walked over to her and placed a tray of food by her bed, and gently took a cloth and wiped it over her forehead. "The fever seems to be gone", he said to a bewildered Erica. " Eat up and we will talk later", he said as he was walking out the door.  
  
She knew that she should be frightened but somehow she was not. Questions seemed to come from every direction as she tried to make sense of what was going on and why she had no recollection of this man or this place. She reached over to the tray and was surprised by the pain that she felt in her entire body. "Wow, I feel like I was hit by a truck", she screamed out. "Not far off" he said as he stood in the door way once again. He moved across the room towards her and this time she could see his features but she still did not recognize him. His hair was lighter than she first recalled and he was not as tall, but he was handsome that she could not deny.  
  
She was not sure what to do as he reached her bed, but the expression on her face told him that she was a now a little frightened. Its ok, he reassured, you are safe now. May I, he said, as he position himself next to Erica. Her face was a little bruised and had some minor scratches, but nothing that in time would not dissipate. He reached his hand up and moved the hair that had fallen in her eye, and took a deep breath; "you really are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen", he said. Erica pulled her head away from his hand to let him know that she was not comfortable with his statement.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just"...He paused for a moment to try to find the words to tell her what was on his mind.  
  
"It just that I have been taking care of you for days  
now and it is amazing to see your eyes opened. I have  
watched you in this bed at the brink of death. There  
were nights I did not think that you were going to  
come back from that place that your mind was at.  
So to see you with those beautiful brown eyes looking  
back at me that is enough to bring a man to his knees".  
  
There was sincerity in his voice that told her that he was not trying to harm her and she looked back at him with a heart- wrenching smile that moved him deeply. "Let's get you out of this bed" he said as he reached for her arm to help her.  
  
"I know that you are sore, but moving around a little  
might help with the stiffness; besides it's a beautiful  
day out there, let's try to enjoy it".  
  
She opened her mouth, but he gently rubbed his finger's against her lips. The way he touched her mouth was familiar and loving to her, but her mind could not create the image behind this feeling. He still had his fingers pressed against her lips requesting her not to speak as he softly spoke to her, "there will be lots of time for questions, but not now".  
  
It was a beautiful day indeed as the two slowly walked along the path and took in the sites. He could tell Erica was getting tired, so he suggested that they head back to the cabin and let her rest. The walk down the path seemed longer coming back than when they began and it was starting to show on Erica's tired body. She could barely manage to walk another step when he picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. He opened the door to her room and gently laid her on the bed. It did not take long for Erica to fall asleep, but this time he knew that were ever her dreams took her tonight, tomorrow she would awake. 


	14. Forgotten Love

CHAPTER 14  
  
FORGOTTEN LOVE  
  
Her dreams took her to back to a place that was not familiar to her mind but her heart felt at home. It was Bastille Day in Paris and the fireworks lit of the sky. When she turned around there was a tall handsome blonde man standing there in front of her; he looked at her with such longing in his eyes that it made her heart beat faster. As he moved in closer, she began to tremble. Her body was on fire as his strong hands captured her face and brought it closer to his lips. When his mouth touched hers, her body began to respond. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back with everything that she was.  
  
The kiss was intense and she could not help but feel alive with his every touch. He reached around to unbutton the top of her dress, leaving her bare shoulders exposed. As his hands glided down her petite frame she could feel every part of her wanting this stranger. He was beautiful beyond any man that she could recall and his blue eyes reached deep into her soul. With every kiss she lost a little more of herself and became one with this man. " Make love to me" she said, as she dropped her dress to the floor.  
  
Erica wake up, wake up! She opened her eyes reaching out for this man in her dreams, but he was not there. Instead she found herself back in this room, in this place, with this man that she did not know. It's ok Erica he said as he stood over her bed, you were just dreaming. There was such sadness in her eyes that troubled him deeply. As he reached over to comfort her, he softly asked her "do you want to tell me about your dream?"  
  
She pulled away suddenly feeling a little lost now. " I, she started to say before she began to cry, I was dreaming about my heart but I don't know who it belongs to". He was obviously confused by her statement as he reached in to touch her face. She took a deep breath and began to tell him about her dream and how she felt safe with this man in this place, but she could not recognize him. Before she could speak another word he gently placed his fingers over her mouth and softly spoke,  
  
" It's ok you are safe here. In time you will  
remember everything that you need to,  
but for now you need to  
concentrate on getting better".  
  
When he left, Erica could not help but bring her mind back to the man of her dreams. She rolled over and grabbed the pillow from underneath her head allowing this man's imagine to consume her mind. She softly whispered,  
  
"Who are you, and why aren't we together".  
  
She had so many questions, and it seemed no answers. Her Memory was coming back pieces by piece and her every thought was centered around this tall blonde man. Images of him flashed in her mind, heart, and soul allowing his arms to wrapped around her and keep her safe.  
  
She drifted off to sleep again, allowing the thoughts of her lover to join her in the land of dreams. The feel of his breath against her bare skin was more than she could handle as the passion brewing inside her found an outlet. She opened his shirt, button by button, until the only thing left was the sight of his bare chest. She traced her tongue along his muscular chest, making her way up the path to his neck where she remained for several minutes. The feel of her tongue sent a shiver down his spine and reached every sense of passion he had in his body. As he lifted her in his arms and carried across the room to her bed, he realized he could no longer allow himself to play a passive role. He gently placed her on the bed in front of him so that he was now looking down at her and slowly moved his tongue along her leg. He made his way up her body until he reached her hand and gently brought it up to his mouth and licked her fingers one by one. Her breath was heavy with passion and neither had any doubts where this evening was going. As he reached in to kiss her, she called out his name.  
  
"Jack, Jack, I love you Jack".  
  
The sound of her voice screaming out for Jack awoke her suddenly. She opened her eyes with a new sense of awareness about the man in her dreams. Through the door, Erica could hear a man running down the hall towards her. As her door opened suddenly, a light shone over her and everything was clearer. She remember Jack and the love they shared..and the accident..she remember that as well. The only thing she was not sure about was why she was in this place with this man. As he came closer towards her bed she looked at him with a sense of relief and acknowledgement. He smiled at her with such delight that it warmed both of their hearts. She laughed at the thought of all these days that she had spent with him and never realized how close to her heart he was and she softly said, "I know you, all this time I have known you". 


	15. Another Piece of the Puzzle

CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN  
  
Another Piece of the Puzzle  
  
Jackson calm down Anna said as she picked the pieces of broken glass off her office floor. "You need to get a hold of yourself Jack before you really do some harm here". Jack knew that she was right but he could not help the anger that was brewing inside of him. "Why did she not tell me that she was speaking to Erica that night", Jack said as he reached down to help her pick up the broken glass. "You don't think that this was an accident do you Jack", a little surprised with herself that she said that out loud.  
  
He was trying so hard to keep control of his emotions, but the mere mention of her name brought him back to the emotional roller coaster that he has been on since the accident. Just as Jackson was about to respond, Officer Ryan Martell arrived to speak with Anna. Chief, he said, "I have that information you were looking for regarding Miss Kane's vehicle". Jack and Anna looked at each other knowing that whatever information the officer had would answer her question for both of them.  
  
"Tell me what you found out" Anna said to Officer Martell as she placed the broken glass in the garbage. Jackson reached over and put his arm on the chair that Anna was now sitting in waiting for some explanation for Erica's disappearance. He nodded to the Officer to begin as he nervously hit his ring off the back of Anna's chair. Officer Martell told them, "it seems that this was no accident Mr. Montgomery, and whoever tampered with your lady friends car knew what they were doing"! Anna reached over and touched Jack's hand trying to comfort her friend because she knew of Jack's pain and wanted so much to take away the sorrow he felt within. When their eyes met, she thought that he would be angry but he seemed calm. The more she searched his expression the more that she saw the relief in his heart.  
  
Although this might seemed strange for anyone else, for Jack it showed him that Erica did not run away from him as she had in the past. Jack loved Erica more than life, and he was never afraid of his feelings, but Erica was always afraid of letting herself go and trusting in their love. Jackson never doubted Erica's love for him, how could he, anyone that saw them together could see how Jack was always rooted in her soul, but sometimes her love for him frightened her and she would run away leaving a broken man behind.  
  
Jackson let out a sigh as he put his hands over his mouth and softly whispered,  
  
"She was not leaving me Anna, and for once she was not running  
away".  
  
A tear streamed down his cheek as he could feel his lungs fill up with the all the love he felt for Erica. "Did you hear what I said Mr. Montgomery" the officer spoke softly as he tried to make sense of what was transpiring totally unaware of how his statement touched a cord deep within Jack. Jackson looked up and nodded his head to let Officer Martell know that his words had reached him.  
  
Anna took the reports from Officer Martell and instructed him to find out as much as he could about anyone who had access to Miss Kane's car. As he was heading out the door Tad Martin came into the office and overheard the last part of the conversation. "Did I hear that correctly", Tad said, as he motion to Jack for an explanation. "Why would someone want to hurt Erica", he said in a tone that suggested he was not sure he wanted the answer. Just as Jack and Anna were about to tell Tad what they had discovered Tad's phone rang. From the look on his face it suggested that he knew the person, but was surprised by the phone call. He looked at them and back at the phone, a little unsure what to do. "I have to take this" he said, as he bolted out the door leaving behind a very puzzled Anna and Jack. Jack went around the corner to try to catch up with Tad, but he was well out of sight. When he turned around to go back into the office, Anna met him at the door. Anna put her hand on his back and softly whispered in his ear, "brace yourself, she is hear". 


	16. A New Connection

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
A New Connection  
  
Everything was going in slow motion and he could feel Anna's hands on his back guiding him towards the room where his destiny was waiting for him. He stopped a moment outside the door to catch his breath and for once he was scared to see her. He had replayed this moment over and over in his mind imagining what he would say to her when he finally had the chance to see her beautiful face again. It was her face, her lips, and her body that consumed his every thought whether awake or asleep. He waited for this moment all his life, a moment that he could finally be with the woman who ran deep into his souls, but now he felt total fear. In the past it was always Erica running from him, and now they were on a path to each other. His fear was not rooted in his heart but in his need to give her everything that she deserved. She was the only woman alive that could make Jackson Montgomery insecure, which was another testimony of their love for each other. He wanted to be everything for her, a lover, a friend, a companion, everything. As his mind replayed their life together his smiled lit up the room at the realization that they had always been all those things to each other and much more.  
  
His disappointment was evident to everyone including Veronica who turned to face him as he came in the room. He looked at Anna with the same lost expression he had when they first discovered Erica's car, but this time Veronica was there to witness it. His warm expression turned to coldness as he instructed Veronica to take a seat in front of him. For the first time she felt complete regret over her actions as she listened to Jack recant the evidence they had. It was not what he said that troubled her, but the hatred in his voice when he spoke. She recognized that tone because it was the same voice she had when she spoke about Erica.  
  
She hardly heard a word he said as her mind traveled back to when they first met in the Valley Inn. It was a fundraiser for 'teens against addiction' and anyone who was anyone was there. Erica was dating Dr Hayward at the time, but anyone who knew Jack and Erica knew that there was still an attraction, an attraction that both denied. As she thought back to this night, she recalled how Jack could not take his eyes off of Erica. It seemed where ever Erica went, his eyes followed her around the room. Her mind was still focused in the past as she spoke aloud for both Jack and Anna to hear.  
  
" Was it all just an act Jack".  
  
Veronica looked back at both of them a little surprised by her actions, but wanting desperately to know the answer. She looked him directly in the eyes so that there was no confusion about what she wanted to know and repeated her question. He reached over and placed his warm hands on hers and with much a tenderness that she had missed said,  
  
" I never meant to hurt you Veronica, I never meant to hurt anyone,  
but especially you. When I first met you, I wanted to forget my life  
with Erica. When I said that I loved you that was real, it just that  
what Erica I share does not go away. I have tried to forget her and  
move on, but what I have realized, what we have both realized that it  
takes a lot more energy try to forget our hearts than it does to give  
into them. Erica and I have chosen not fight it any longer. I was  
never using you to make Erica jealous, I would never do that to your  
or to Erica, but on some level Veronica, I think I was hoping that  
Erica would realize her true feelings for me".  
  
She pulled away from him and the anger returned, this time it surprised even herself. As he got up, she pushed the papers on the table at Jack, and began screaming at him,  
  
"Why Jack, why would you choose that tramp over me. I gave you  
everything that I had, but that was never enough. I love you Jack, I  
am the one that loves you". She just hurts people with no concern  
for anyone but herself. Please, don't leave me!  
  
She seemed desperate now; almost child like as she pleaded with him to love her. The hatred that was brewing in his heart earlier was gone and was replaced with such pity for this broken woman. He knew of her pain, the pain he had experienced every time Erica walked out on him. She was holding on to Jack with great force that concerned Anna as she reached over to pull her away from him. He brought her face to his and searched her eyes for the woman that he had known, but she was lost to him now. Jack held her in his arms and softly whispered in her ear, "please tell me that Erica is alive".  
  
Veronica turned away from him and looked out the window that overlooked the entire Police Station. She was much calmer now almost catatonic until she caught a glimpse of a dark hair man in the entrance of the police station. Her peaceful state became frantic as she pounded her fists off the window screaming out to Dr. David Hayward. "David, you have to help me" she said, as Jack and Anna looked at each other in utter confusion. 


	17. Shattered Lives

CHAPTER 17  
  
Shattered Lives  
  
As her fist pounded on the window everyone in the Police Station turned to look, including Dr. David Hayward. As his eyes turned to meet Veronica's, he was stunned that she was actually calling out for him. Anna opened the door and beckoned for David to join them in the room. When he reached the door Veronica grabbed him tightly pleating with David to help her. He pulled her away from him acting as if he had no knowledge of what was going on. "David you have to convince Jack that I love him. Please David tell them that would never hurt anyone", Veronica cried out.  
  
He looked towards Jack and back at Anna in confusion. The more confused David appeared to be, the more Veronica cried out to him. "I don't know what is going on here Anna, but I hardly know this woman. Well other than her dating Jack of course", David said in his most innocent tone. "I am sorry Jeff, I love you" was the last words Veronica spoke before collapsing in David's arms. David began working on Veronica trying to bring her back to consciousness, but she would not respond.  
  
When the ambulance attendants arrived on the scene, David insisted on going with Veronica to the hospital to insure she was ok. Under any other circumstances his request would not seem unusual, but on this day in this place, it seemed like he was trying to do a lot more than play God, he seemed to be trying to avoid the inevitable.  
  
"David don't think you are getting out of here without answering our question. I swear, if you had anything to do with Erica's disappearance I will kill you with my bare hands", Jack said as he pushed David against the wall. "Well maybe Erica just got tired of being bossed around and decided to just leave you", David said as Jack began beating on him.  
  
As Derrick and Anna tried to pull the two men apart, David was fuming now "I want you to press charges against this man for assault", David demanded. Anna was caught between her duties as chief and her love for her husband, but somehow found a common ground between the two. "Ok David you go to hospital with Veronica but Officers Johnson and Owens will escort you.  
  
As David turned to leave, she pulled him back, "David, if I find out that you have lied to me again, I won't be torn between being chief and your wife I will nail you to the wall". He didn't respond except to kiss her goodbye. "You can't let them leave Anna, they are our only link to finding Erica", Jack yelled at her. "Jack you know the law, I can't keep them until I have some proof and I don't think we will get the answer we are looking for from either of them right now", Anna slammed the table with the palm of her hand.  
  
Just as Anna was about to leave her office and head to the hospital, she stopped and looked back at Jack, "who is Jeff"? "What", Jack responded. "Well Veronica said, I love you Jeff. I was just wondering who is Jeff and why did she call his name while David came in the room". Jack looked towards Anna and than towards the wall as he tried to recall Veronica's words.  
  
Just as Jack was about to respond, Tad came around the corner. "I think I can answer that question Anna". He motioned for Anna and Jack to have a seat while he recanted the information that he had discovered. "I called in a few favors and I got the scoop on Veronica.....Did you know that she had a brother Jeff", Tad questioned.  
  
"Well I guess that explains who Jeff is, but WHY, Anna started to say when Tad interrupted once again. "If you think that is shocking, wait until you hear the rest". Tad reached out the chair for Anna to have a seat and began filling then in on what he had discovered.  
  
"Here is the scoop: Apparently Veronica's brother was a doctor at the General Hospital in Port Charles". "Was a doctor" Jack questioned. "Yes Jack you heard me correctly. Was a doctor! They revoked his license when he attempted to give one of his patients an experimental drug. Apparently the doctor was doing some research and developed a drug that could help repair the heart, but it was not FDA approved. He became very attacked (if you know what I mean) to one of his patient's who became very sick. He wanted to use the drug on this patient, but the hospital refused to hear any of his findings. Despite the Hospital's insistences, Jeff convinced the young girl that he could save her life with this drug.  
  
Unfortunately for both Jeff and the young girl, she died shortly after receiving the injections. Of course the Hospital revoked his license, but apparently, he disappeared before any official charges could be laid against him. Several weeks after this incident, Police Official's got a tip saying that Jeff was spotted at a remote Cabin outside of Port Charles. However, when they arrived on the scene, the cabin was already in flames. A body was later discovered in the remains which local Police concluded must have been Jeff."  
  
Jack moved his hands through his hair in total disbelief. "I have dated this woman for over a year, and I really know nothing about her. WOW!" They were all silent for several minutes until Anna began to speak, "This is unbelievable Tad for sure, but how is this information going to help us find Erica". Before he began to speak again, Tad placed two copies of the 'The Port Charles Newspaper down on the table for both of them to look at. "READ THE HEADLINES". 


	18. The man behind the face

Chapter 18  
  
The man behind the face  
  
LOCAL DOCTOR UNDER GOES THE KNIFE AFTER GAS EXPLOSION DISFIGURES HIS FACE.  
  
Dr David Hayward a leading Cardiologist and local hero under went surgery today after a gas explosion earlier this year left him with 2nd degree burns on his face and most of his body. Dr. Hayward obtained severe burns over most of his face and body after a gas explosion, but not before saving the lives of two teenage girls trapped inside a burning building. Dr. Hayward under went corrective surgery today in a research hospital in South America. This is the first of its kind, but Doctors are confident that this surgery will be a success.  
  
Anna continued to read article after article about the surgery, but she was still not getting the connection. "Tad, I am not sure what this has to do with anything", she said looking back at Jack to see if he had made a connection that she could not. Jack turned towards Anna and said "did David ever mention this to you?" "NO", she said, "but it wouldn't be the first time that he has left information out".  
  
Anna was getting frustrated and was beginning to feel that they were wasting valuable time discussing David. "The longer we keep following dead ends, the less likely we are going to find Erica........ALIVE".  
  
She started to walk away from Tad and Jack, but Tad yelled out to her, "Anna doesn't this all seem strange to you". "Just make your point Tad. Say what you came here to say", she stammered back at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the office and pleaded with her to listen. "MAKE YOUR POINT, BUT DO IT QUICKLY" she shouted at Tad.  
  
"ANNA, I think that David has been lying to everyone about his connected to Veronica". Don't you find it strange that Veronica, David and Jeff all grew up in the same down, but David doesn't know who she is.......Don't you find it strange that he saved the lives of two teenagers girl and under went this major surgery, but never told anyone. DR. GOD...Playing GOD, but he never told anyone".  
  
Anna was still not convinced even though she had to admit that this information was certainly damaging and very questionable. But Anna loved her husband and wanted to believe that he was a good man. "You have a job to do here Anna, you need to find Erica", Jack pleaded with her. "Just get some one to look into David and than we will know for sure". Tad pulled out another file, and placed it on the table in front of Anna, "that won't be necessary Jack, I have already done the work. Before you read this file, I have someone that I would like you to meet".  
  
Tad left the room for a few minutes, but when he returned he had a man that neither Jack or Anna recognized. The man was about David's build and around the same age, and at first glance you might think that he was David, but his hair was slightly different and a shade lighter. Anna and Jack looked at each other, both confused by this man's presence in her office. "Jack, Anna, I would like you to meet someone that I feel may shed some light on our conversation. I would like for you to meet..............DR. DAVID HAYWARD.......THE REAL DR. HAYWARD. 


	19. Erica reveals a secret

Chapter 19  
  
Erica reveals a secret  
  
As the hours passed Erica was starting to feel like her old self again. She was getting stronger with each passing day and was now anxious to get back to her family and friends. As she gazed out the window at the flowers blooming in the garden, she began to cry. His voiced called out from behind her.  
  
"Erica, what's wrong", he said as his hand gently touch her face to  
wipe the tears away.  
  
"Bianca, must be beside herself with worry, and Jack.......Oh Jack" "He  
doesn't care about me anymore", she cried as the realization hit her  
that Jack was married to Veronica  
  
The tears fell faster down her face washing away any dream she had about `happily ever after' with the man that she loved more than any other, Jackson Montgomery.  
  
Words offered little comfort to a broken heart, so he offered none. Instead he took her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom that she had called home for many days now. He held her tight, rocking her back and forth until finally her crying stopped and she fell fast asleep. As he held her in his arms, he could not help but notice her beauty, a beauty that reached beyond just her physical appearance. In this moment, he knew that there was an undeniable force that pulled people towards her; a force that not even the great Erica Kane could explain; a power so great that even the strongest man could not look away.  
  
"Oh Erica, I hate to see you in such pain".  
  
Her tears, her pain, her sadness touched him in a way that was all too familiar to him. Along time ago, he loved another, as Erica loved Jack, but fate intervened and tore this woman out of his life. Many years ago, he was believed to be dead, and so was his wife, but like her he also survived.  
  
Across time, they both lived a different life, not knowing who they were, but feeling apart of something greater. Neither knew of the others existence but sometimes late at night, his dreams would take him back to this woman, a woman who's face he did not know, but who's love filled his heart and soul.  
  
It wasn't until recently that he had discovered that she was still alive and living in Pine Valley. When he tried to find her, he had discovered that she was married to someone else. He spent many months working at Enchantment as Erica's Private Investigator waiting for the right opportunity to tell his soul mate that he had survived the explosion.... But the right time never came.  
  
As time passed,he had become fast friends with Erica. They never went out socially together, mainly because he was trying to keep his identity a secret, but still, they had developed a strong friendship. In truth, he admired Erica for her beauty and love of life, and if he had not given his heart away many years ago, he could love her as well. But both knew that their hearts belonged to someone else, so they focused on their friendship. Erica talked openly about him to her friends, but no one ever met this mysterious man of Enchantment. For the most part, her friends just thought that she was making this man up to make Jack jealous but of course, no one said as much. Now, in her moment of need it was this man that came to her rescue.  
  
~*~  
  
As Erica drifted off to sleep her mind traveled back to the night outside of Jack's apartment building, the night she went to tell him that she loved him; the same night her car ended up in the river.  
  
"Veronica, I am not trying to hurt you, but I love Jack and we belong  
together. I know this hurts, but Jack and I have a history".  
  
The images were clear and Erica could see every detail of Veronica's face.....Her words, her hatred.....  
  
"He loves me Erica, and he told me all about your afternoon of  
passion. If he really loved you, don't you think he would call off  
the wedding.... but he hasn't Erica. Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Jackson  
Montgomery and you can't do anything to stop it. I'm warning you  
Erica, if you know what is good for you, you will get in your car and  
get as far away from Pine Valley as you can possibly get".  
  
"You don't scare me Veronica, and whether you like it or I will talk  
to Jack tonight. If he doesn't want me, than I will hear it from him".  
  
Flashes of the night swept through her dreams......It was starting to come back to her in pieces.....Pieces of a puzzle that neither Veronica nor David wanted her to put together. The pain of that night was too much for her now causing her to cry out for Jack to save her.  
  
"Erica, Erica, Erica"......  
  
She woke up suddenly with fear in her heart. She reached out for Jack, but he was not there...  
  
It's ok, Erica...everything is going to be ok, you were just having a  
bad dream". "shhhhhh", he said as he held her tight against his  
chest. "Tell me about your dream", he said still holding Erica in his  
arms.  
  
His strong arms protected her against her nightmare and gave her the courage to say what she needed to say.  
  
"I remember what happened that night. Veronica and David......They tried  
to kill me. And you, Robert, saved my life." 


End file.
